


Silver in the Shadows

by HUM4N_EXE



Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, How Do I Tag, Kinda Dark, Original Fiction, maybe depending on how you define that word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 07:38:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17956352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HUM4N_EXE/pseuds/HUM4N_EXE
Summary: Hey! This is my first post on Ao3, a project I did for a creative writing class (there's probably going to be more of that). If you see any typos *please* tell me. Constrictive criticism would also be appreciated as long as it is in fact constructive :)Enjoy!





	Silver in the Shadows

Seven silver keys.

Each shining with a promise, 

To unlock a new life.

 

Six new lights go forth, 

Lead to fight by the seventh, 

To claim a lost world.

 

The darkness retreats.

A planet freed from shadows.

The six lives rejoice.

 

The six go their ways, 

Exploring the world they saved.

The seventh sits still.

 

As the world regrows,

The seventh grows malicious. 

Their world has bored them. 

 

The seventh rises, 

Revolting against the first. 

The first life is lost. 

 

The five gather light, 

Preparing for their revenge, 

Only to find dark. 

 

The seventh? They've grown. 

The first light? blackened and dead. 

The five have no hope. 

 

The seventh rises

A new form has awakened, 

Wreathed in thick shadows. 

 

A Dark King wakes, 

Ready to devour all. 

The world shakes in dread. 

 

The light is dimming, 

The darkness is growing fast. 

Shadow rules once more. 

 

The curtain closes. 

The planet is sealed again. 

The cycle repeats. 

 

Seven keys sit still. 

In this world entrapping them. 

Forced to live again. 

 


End file.
